User blog:Shas'o'Kais/Tau Pages on My Agenda
List of Tau pages on my agenda that need to be created/redone in a rough order of completion/to be done: *Tau Vehicles/Emplacements **Hammerhead '- Finished' **Skyray - Finished **Piranha - Finished ***TX-42 Piranha (see main Piranha page) - Finished **Devilfish - Finished **Tetra - Finished **Drone Sentry Turret '- Finished' **Remote Sensor Tower '- Finished' **Area Denial Node - Finished **Drone Harbinger - Finished **Scorpionfish - Finished **Swordfish - Finished **Moray - Finished **Stingray - Finished *Tau Aircraft **Barracuda - Finished **Tiger Shark - Finished ***Tiger Shark AX-1-0 - Finished ***Tiger Shark AX-2-2 - See main Tiger Shark page **Orca - Finished **Manta - Finished ''' **Remora Drone Stealth Fighter - '''Finished **Razorshark - Finished **Sun Shark - Finished **Dorsal Bomber (passing reference only in Fire Warrior; not enough info for a page) *Tau Battlesuits (in general) - Finished **XV02 Pilot Battlesuit - Finished **Stealthsuits: ***XV15 Stealthsuit - Finished ***XV25 Stealthsuit - Finished ***XV22 Stealthsuit - Finished **XV8 Crisis Battlesuit - Finished ***XV81 Crisis Battlesuit (See main XV8 page) - Finished ***XV84 Crisis Battlesuit (See main XV8 page) - Finished ***XV89 Crisis Battlesuit (See main XV8 page) - Finished ***XV8-02 Crisis 'Iridium' Battlesuit (See main XV8 page) - Finished ***XV8-05 Crisis 'Enforcer' Battlesuit (See main XV8 page) - Finished ***XV8-06 Crisis 'Coldstar' Battlesuit (See main XV8 page) - Finished **XV88 Broadside Battlesuit - Finished ***XV88-2 Broadside Battlesuit (See main XV88 page) - Finished **XV9 Hazard Battlesuit - Finished **XV95 Ghostkeel Battlesuit - Finished **XV46 Vanguard Void Battlesuit - Finished ***XV46-4 Vanguard Commander Variant Void Battlesuit (see main XV46 page) - Finished **XV104 Riptide Battlesuit - Finished **XV107 R'varna Battlesuit - Finished **XV109 Y'vahra Battlesuit - Finished **KV128 Stormsurge - Finished **KX139 Ta'unar Supremacy Armour - Finished *Tau Commander - Finished <-- Up to here in 7th ed updates *Tau Drone - Finished **Gun Drone - Finished **Shield Drone - Finished **Marker Drone - Finished **DX-4 Technical Drone - Finished **Sniper Drone (Team) - Finished **Heavy Gun Drone - Finished **Command-Link Drone -''' Finished''' **Aerial Drone Mine - Finished **DX-11 Exploratory Drone - Finished **Earth Caste Builder Drone - Finished **Escort Drone - Finished **Grav-Inhibitor Drone - Finished **Pulse Accelerator Drone - Finished **Recon Drone - Finished **Missile Drone - Finished **Shielded Missile Drone - Finished **MV52 Shield Drone - Finished **Interceptor Drone - Finished **Warscaper Drone - Finished **MV5 Stealth Drone **CL-31 Technical Drone addition to main page *Tau Weapons **Airbursting Fragmentation Projector - Finished ***Microburst Fragmentation Projector (See main AFP page) - Finished **Tau Flamer (see main Flamer page) - Finished **Ion Weapons ***Cyclic Ion Blaster - Finished ***Cyclic Ion Raker - Finished ***Ion Cannon - Finished ****Long-barrelled Ion Cannon (See main Ion Cannon page) - Finished ****Tri-axis Ion Cannon (See main Ion Cannon page) - Finished ***Ion Rifle - Finished ***Ion Accelerator - Finished ***Quad Ion Turret - Finished ***Phased Ion Gun - Finished **Fusion Blaster - Finished **Fusion Cannon - Finished **Fusion Blades - Finished **Fusion Cascade - Finished **Fusion Eradicator - Finished **Fusion Collider **Seeker Missile - Finished **Missile Pod - Finished **High-yield Missile Pod - Finished **Smart Missile System - Finished **Plasma Rifle - Finished **Tau Plasma Cannon - Finished **Pulse Weapons ***Pulse Rifle - Finished ***Pulse Carbine - Finished ***Pulse Pistol - Finished ***Longshot Pulse Rifle - Finished ***Pulse Submunitions Rifle - Finished ***Pulse Submunitions Cannon ***Pulse Bomb Generator - Finished ***Pulse Ordnance Multi-driver ***Burst Cannon '- Finished' ****Long-barrelled Burst Cannon (See main Burst Cannon page) - Finished ***Heavy Burst Cannon - Finished*Burst Cannon '- Finished' **Neutron Blaster - Finished **Rail Weapons ***Railgun - Finished ****Heavy Railgun (See main Railgun page) - Finished ***Rail Rifle - Finished ***Heavy Rail Rifle - Finished **Honour Blade - Finished **Equalizer - Finished **EMP Blaster - Finished **Fusion Torch - Finished **Dawn Blade - Finished *Tau Battlesuit/Vehicle/Drone Support Systems/Wargear **Advanced Stabilisation System - Finished **Advanced Targeting System - Finished **Blacksun Filter - Finished **Command and Control Node - Finished **Counterfire Defence System - Finished **Drone Controller - Finished **Early Warning Override - Finished **Homing Beacon - Finished **Gravity Wave Projector - Finished **Multi-Tracker - Finished **Multi-Spectrum Sensor Suite - Finished **Onager Gauntlet - Finished **Neuroweb System Jammer - Finished **Positional Relay - Finished **Pulse Accelerator - Finished **Puretide Engram Neurochip - Finished **Repulsor Impact Field - Finished **Shield Generator - Finished ***Riptide Shield Generator (See main Shield Generator page) - Finished ***MV52 Shield Generator (See main Shield Generator page) - Finished ***'Eclipse' Shield Generator (See main Shield Generator page) - Finished ***Energy Shield (See main Shield Generator page) - Finished ***Deflector Shield (See main Shield Generator page) - Finished **Target Lock - Finished **Targetting Array - Finished **Vectored Retro-Thrusters - Finished **Velocity Tracker - Finished **Ejection System - Finished **Failsafe Detonator - Finished **Stimulant Injector - Finished **EMP Grenade - Finished **Photon Grenade - Finished **Photon Caster - Finished **Automated Repair System - Finished **Decoy Launchers - Finished **Disruption Pod - Finished **Flechette Discharger - Finished **Point Defence Targeting Relay - Finished **Sensor Spines - Finished **Structural Analyser - Finished **Unified Targeting Matrix - Finished **Seismic Fibrillator Node - Finished **Sword of Puretide - Finished **Earth Caste Pilot Array - Finished **Marker Beacon - Finished **Iridium Armour - Finished **Talisman of Arthas Moloch - Finished *Tau Technologies **(Networked) Marker Light - Finished **Jetpack - Finished **Energy Shield - Finished **Deflector Shield - Finished **Ether Drive - Finished **Darkstar Warhead - Finished **Icefire Warhead - Finished **Sunburst Bombardment - Finished **Marker Beacon - Finished **Dark Matter Nova Reactor - Finished **Mor'tonium - Finished **Combat Armour - Finished **Recon Armour - Finished **Fio'tak - Finished *Tau Wargear - Finished *Pathfinder - Finished *Fire Warrior (big page; Rewrite pending) *Ethereal - Finished *Cadre Fireblade - Finished *Tau Warfare Doctrine **Mont'ka **Kauyon **Siege Warfare (add to main Fire Caste/Tau Empire page) **Tau Overall Military Organisation (cadres, commands, etc.) (add to main Fire caste/Tau Empire page **Hunter Cadre (Including types of cadres e.g. Armoured interdiction, manta deathblow, etc.) (Rewrite pending) **Tau Vehicle Camouflage Schemes - Info added to Camouflage page *Tau Navy **Tau Starships ***''Gal'leath (Explorer)''-class Starship - Finished ***''Il'fannor (Merchant)''-class Starship - Finished ***''Lar'shi (Hero)''-class Starship - Finished ***''Kir'qath (Defender)''-class Starship - Finished ***''Skether'qan (Messenger)''-class Starship - Finished ***''Kass'l'' (Orca)-class Gunship - Finished ***''Or'es El'leath (Custodian)''-class Battleship - Finished ***''Kir'la (Warden)''-class Gunship - Finished ***''Lar'shi'vre (Protector)''-class Cruiser - Finished ***''Il'Porrui (Emissary)''-class Cruiser - Finished ***''Kir'shashvre (Castellan)''-class Escort - Finished ***''Il'Emaar (Courier)''-class Merchant Transport - Finished ***Security Orbital - Finished ***Air Caste Orbital City (To be added to main Air Caste page) **Allied Race Starships ***Nicassar Dhow ***Kroot Warsphere ***Demiurg 'Stronghold' Commerce Vessel ***Demiurg 'Bastion' Commerce Vessel ***Nicassar Rig ***Nicassar Caravan **Kor'vattra (old fleet) (Rewrite pending) **Kor'or'vesh (new fleet) **Spaceship systems ***Gravitic Launcher (also add to main Starship Weapons page) ***Missiles (add to main Starship Weapons page) ***Gravitic Hook ***Deflector Shield - Finished *Tau Special Characters **Commander Shadowsun (Rewrite Pending) **Commander Farsight - Finished **Commander Longknife (Rewrite Pending) **Shas'O Vesu'r Ra'lai - Finished **Shas'O Kais (Rewrite Pending) **Shas'O Or'es'Ka (Rewrite Pending) **Commander Brightsword (Rewrite Pending) **Commander Puretide **Commander Flamewing **Longstrike - Finished **Darkstrider **Aun'Va (Rewrite Pending) **Aun'Shi - Finished **Aun'Wei **O'Vesa **Long list extension forthcoming.... *Tau Sept **Farsight Enclaves (Massive Rewrite Pending) **T'au (Rewrite Pending) **Tau'n **Vior'la (Rewrite Pending) **D'yanoi **Dal'yth (Rewrite Pending) **Sa'cea **Bork'an (Rewrite Pending) **Fal'shia **Au'taal **Elsy'eir **Kel'shan **N'dras **T'olku **Tash'var **Vash'ya **T'ros (Rewrite Pending) **Ksi'm'yen **Fi'rios **Long list forthcoming... *Tau Planets/Systems **Arkunasha **Arthas Moloch **Taros (Rewrite Pending) **Perdus Rift **Long list forthcoming... *Ta'lissera (Bonding Knife Ritual) *Trial by Fire *Code of Fire *Tau Castes **Fire Caste (Rewrite Pending) **Air Caste (Rewrite Pending) **Earth Caste (Rewrite Pending) **Water Caste (Rewrite Pending) **Ethereal Caste - Finished *Spheres of Expansion **First Sphere Expansion **Second Sphere Expansion **Third Sphere Expansion *Tau Historical Events **Kappa Mortis Incident - Finished **Arkunasha War **Farsight Expedition **Taros Campaign - Finished **Defence of Fio'vash - Finished **Echoes of Mon'tau **War of the Place of Union **Koloth Gorge Massacre **Long list forthcoming... *Tau Empire (big page) (Massive Rewrite and Revamp Pending) *Tau (big page) (Massive Rewrite and Revamp Pending) *Tau Lexicon *Kroot Stuff **Kroot Rifle **Kroot Gun **Kroot Bolt Launcher **Long list forthcoming... *Vespid Stuff **List forthcoming... *Demiurg *Nicassar *Arachen *Other allied races... *Tau Painting Guide 7th fluff contents Category:Blog posts